¿Como terminaron así?
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Se conocieron, pelearon, se amigaron, pelearon de nuevo... Pero, ¿En qué momento se enamoraron ellas dos? Siendo polos opuestos cabe preguntarse, ¿¡Cómo terminaron así?
1. La kouhai

**Sep, les traje un nuevo fic muy rikolino :v (Y sí, no bromeo con lo de rikolino ewe) **

* * *

Dos chicos corrían por los pasillos de un instituto de clase alta. Aquellos jóvenes eran alumnos de la institución, eso se podía saber debido a que usaban el uniforme de la institución.

Justo cuando pasaron cerca del salón del Consejo Estudiantil, una voz autoritaria los obligó a dejar de correr

\- ¡Está prohibido correr por los pasillos!- dijo una joven que aparentaba unos 18 años, cabello lacio y agua marino, que caía suelto como cascada hasta la mitad de su cintura. Llevaba el uniforme de la institución, una sencilla camisa blanca con una corbata roja, una chaqueta negra, una falda escocesa con rayas rojas y negras, medias blancas y unos mocasines negros.

Los chicos, que hace segundos se hallaban corriendo por los pasillos, se detuvieron y obedecieron a lo que decía la peliacua. Por el simple motivo de que quedaron anonadados de tanta belleza que desbordaba la jovencita.

\- Vaya,… ¿Con que haciéndote la seria, no Hatsune?- murmuró otra joven de unos 18 años, con el mismo uniforme y cabello suelto y lacio, solo que esta tenía el pelo de una tonalidad rosada

\- Ja, Ja… muy graciosa Luka Nyan…- le respondió con el mismo tono burlón

\- Da igual, mejor vuelve adentro… recuerda que debemos seguir con el papeleo y esta vez no te dejaré ir a ningún lado con tus amigas…- y sin esperar respuesta, la peli rosa ingresó al salón del Concejo Estudiantil y se sentó en su silla frente a un amplio escritorio, donde estaban reposados varias carpetas y documentos importantes.

La peliacua infló sus mejillas fingiendo enfado. Pero instantáneamente sonrió con malicia, se le había ocurrido una manera divertida de ``vengarse´´.

Y se sentó encima del amplio escritorio, atrayendo la atención de la mayor peli rosa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haces, Miku? Te dije que hay mucho papeleo que hacer…- la menor se cruzó de piernas y dirigió su mirada a sus uñas pintadas de turquesa, conservando aún su sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Con ``papeleo´´ no te refieres a… otra cosa más divertida aún?- Luka pareció captar al instante a la ``otra cosa más divertida´´ de la que se refería su compañera peliacua, eso debió de suponerse debido a la terrible coloración en los pómulos de la peli rosa

\- ¿¡Q-q-q-q-qué estás diciendo ahora!? ¡Claro que me refiero al papeleo idiota! No a esas… ``cosas´´- esto último lo murmuró bajando la velocidad de sus palabras, convirtiéndolo en un lento susurro avergonzado.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?... De todos modos tu siempre lo disfrutas cada vez que lo hacemos…- ronroneó con algo de morbo la Hatsune sentándose intrusamente sobre las piernas de Luka, quien estaba descubriendo más tonalidades de rojo en su angelical rostro -… ¿No es así, bebé?...- Miku entrecerró los ojos y tomó la barbilla de la chica bajo ella. Luka podía sentir el aura de perversión que salía de la peliacua,… pero de ningún modo, aunque le cueste admitirlo, le disgustaba… en absoluto, sobre todo si solo se trataba de ella en recibir las ``caricias´´ de la menor

\- Miku, en serio… no es momento para jueg- Pero por desgracia, Luka fue interrumpida por unos rosados labios que se posaron intrusamente sobre los suyos. Iniciando un beso apasionado y bastante rudo.

Miku sacó su lengua sin pedir entrada a la boca de Luka, puesto a que ya sabía que la respuesta era un sí. La menor exploraba la cavidad bucal de la otra joven, quien sonrojada, avergonzada aunque bastante conforme, le siguió el juego iniciando así una danza de lenguas.

Miku comenzó a succionar los labios de Luka, avergonzando aún más a la peli rosa. Pero de ningún modo le disgustó, es más... era clara su excitación.

La Hatsune enterró su mano derecha en la frondosa melena rosa de Luka, despeinándola de manera violenta, justo como le gustaba. Animando más el beso, mientras que con su mano izquierda seguía sujetando la barbilla de la Megurine, evitando su escape.

Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el momento único que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Cuando finalmente el beso concluyó, Miku fue separándose lentamente, para tortura de Luka, de sus labios. Dejando un hilo de saliva entre la comisura de sus labios.

La menor prosiguió a dirigirle una sensual mirada a la mayor, quien estaba bastante nerviosa, y a partir de tener esa adorable imagen de la peli rosa, prosiguió a lamerse los labios arrastrando consigo la evidencia del reciente beso.

Los pechos de ambas subían y bajaban con rapidez, debido a la falta de oxígeno.

\- Aaaah... Miku, eres muy... agresiva- habló Luka con clara dificultad. Pero Miku volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, adoraba ver lo que provocaba ella en Luka

\- Oh vamos, Luka nyan... apenas es un comienzo- ronroneó Miku al oído de Luka.

Pero antes de que la aludida pudiese replicar, alguien entró al salón del consejo, descubriéndolas en esa posición tan comprometedora...

\- ¡R-R-Rin chan! ¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que toques la puerta!?- habló Miku rápidamente a su kohai rubia, que en cuanto entró se quedó sin palabras sobre la situación en la que estaban sus senpais.

Pero cuando por fin recuperó su capacidad de hablar inmediatamente empezó a balbucear palabras de disculpa

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Miku Senpai! ¡N-no sabía que estaba con Megurine Senpai haciendo eso ahora… en la escuela!- la menor intentó salvarse. Pero por fortuna su senpai volvió a sonreír como siempre

\- Vale, vale… disculpa aceptada- habló Miku volviendo a su calma de siempre –En fin, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu inesperada visita?- Miku se paró de las piernas de Luka y se sentó sobre su escritorio. A lo que Rin comenzó a hablar

\- E-etto… verá… es algo personal y necesito hablarlo en privado…- El salón quedó en silencio y las miradas de Rin y Miku se posaron en Luka, quien al toque entendió lo que pasaba

\- ¡Alto! También tengo derecho a escuchar… ¡Soy la Presidenta del Concejo y si puedo ayudar a un alumno lo haré!- dijo Luka con mucha determinación

\- Pero Lukita… esta charla es de Senpai/Kohai no, Senpai/Kohai/Neko- Eso último hizo estallar a Luka

\- ¿¡Cómo que Neko!?-

\- Neko… Neko, la chica que va debajo de la Tachi… y tú por supuesto que eres dominada por mí, o sea tu Tachi- finalizó Miku señalándose a sí misma, con completa confianza en sus palabras

\- Ghn… ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso frente a Kagamine san?- refunfuñó la Megurine agotada

\- ¡No empieces, Luka Nyan! ¡Ya todos saben que eres la Neko!- dijo Miku mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ese último comentario ocasionó la risa de Rin y nuevamente la mirada de la parejita se dirigió a la Kagamine… al parecer se habían olvidado que había alguien más en el salón

\- En fin, Rin chan… hablemos de ti…- dijo Miku y la Kagamine al instante tomó una bocanada de aire, y con valor lo soltó

\- ¡Necesito que me den consejos!- la menor soltó todo rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos y puños con fuerza, conteniendo la vergüenza

\- ¿Hum?... ¿Consejos para qué?- habló Luka prestando total atención a Rin

\- Etto… necesito consejos para confesármele a alguien- Luka pareció meditar las palabras que diría sobre la situación, pero como era costumbre su hiperactiva novia interrumpió

\- ¿¡Necesitas consejos!? ¿¡Quién rayos necesita consejos!?- Luka golpeó su palma de la mano contra su rostro ¿Quién le manda a su novia a ser tan descuidada con las palabras?

\- Bueno,… es que yo no sé qué hacer ni como conquistar a la persona que me gusta, ni siquiera sé si gusta de mí- Rin bajó la mirada apenada… ciertamente era inútil con respecto al amor

\- Supongamos que gusta de ti…- habló Luka, atrayendo la atención de Rin y Miku- Entonces,… ¿Qué harías?- Rin meditó paciente a la respuesta, pero sus senpais también se hallaban distraídas, Luka pensando en la situación y Miku observaba a Luka haciendo una linda cara de concentración

\- Supongo que… le haría saber que yo también le gusto…- Luka arqueó ambas cejas impresionada

\- Entonces,… ¡Hazlo ahora!- bramó Luka decidida, sobresaltando a Rin

\- ¿¡A-ahora…!?- Miku se rascó la cabeza

\- Sí, ahora… pero ya es hora que nos digas, Rin chan ¿Quién es él o… ella?- la Hatsune rió un poquito, sonrojando a la Kagamine. La menor apretó sus puños e internamente contó hasta tres para escupir la verdad…

\- ¡E-es S- SeeU Dan Hee Senpai!- Miku y Luka asintieron para nada asombradas, ya lo sabían. Pero para estar seguras…

\- Ya veo…- finalizó Luka rascándose su barbilla, intentando encontrar ideas para atraer la atención de la rubia de orejas felinas - ¿Qué tal si ayudas a Dan Hee san con clases de apoyo? Ella últimamente ha decaído en sus notas de Literatura, y estamos buscándole tutor-

Pero Rin no manifestó señales de que le agradara la idea, le ponía nerviosa el hecho de estar tan cerca de SeeU; y además por otro lado solo hablarían de la tarea, puesto a que SeeU no debía distraerse, y por otro, Rin no era buena tutora.

\- L-lo pensaré...- respondió la menor a sus senpais, quienes asintieron ante lo dicho por Rin - Bien, será mejor que me vaya a casa, ya pensaré en qué hacer para conquistar a SeeU- y luego de eso, se despidió de ambas senpais.

Miku y Luka quedaron solas, más eso no importaba, ahora lo que importaba era la situación de Rin; aunque de cierto modo, le parecía un ``deja vú´´. Puesto a que ambas habían estado en esa situacion antes.

\- Es terrible, Kagamine san no es muy segura de sí misma, y tengo miedo de que a esa idiota de SeeU se le escape algo que no tenga que decir- refunfuñó Luka, recordando la interminable lista de travesuras que Dan Hee había cometido durante su año escolar. Sin embargo no podía quejarse, _su_ Miku también era casi igual, solo que de forma más leve... solo que las travesuras las cometía en sitios más privados

\- Sí, pero dudo que Dan Hee san sea tan imprudente. Estoy segura que Rin chan la enamorará, de eso no hay duda- respondió la Hatsune a su novia -Pero ¿Sabes? Me recuerda mucho a esa época en la que tú me gustabas y quería conocerte; recuerdo que le pedía consejos a Kaito nii para conquistar tu corazón- Miku rió ante ese agradable recuerdo, no podía negarlo, tenía esas típicas preguntas si le gustaba o no, si la ropa que usaba era la adecuada o si su personalidad cautivaba a la persona que le gustaba. Por suerte, todos esos miedos fueron en vano; puesto a que la tsundere Luka también la amaba...

\- Sí, lo que digas...- contestó Luka secamente, y Miku infló sus mejillas simulando enfado, como siempre

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir ``Lo que tú digas´´!? ¡Es un recuerdo precioso y simboliza nuestra unión! Es increíble que a esta altura sigas diciendo lo mismo- y Miku golpeó el hombro de Luka, sin provocarle daño, puesto a que había controlado su fuerza

\- Y tú sigues siendo la misma niña infantil ¿Verdad, enana san?- y Miku se enfadó aún más recordando ese apodo que Luka le había dado ``como bienvenida´´ al Consejo Estudiantil

\- Eres una idiota- dijo Miku intentando enfadar a Luka

\- Y tú una niña enojona- respondió Luka con la misma finalidad

\- ¡Narcicista!-

\- Voz de ardilla-

\- ¡Tsundere aburrida!-

\- ¿Ah, sí? Loli calentona-

\- Ghn, ya estuvo- refunfuñó Miku, sin aceptar su derrota, he iniciaron una pelea de insultos. Muy común entre ellas.

Pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que se aman? ¿Se besan y se abrazan? Se supone que son enemigas desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué se insultaban y luego besaban?

Pero lo más extraño,...

_¿Cómo terminaron así?_

* * *

**Y... ¡CORTEN!**

**¿Alguna pregunta sobre este nuevo fic?**

***Todos levantan la mano **

**¿Qué no tenga que ver con que si habrá lemon o no?**

***Todos la bajan**

**Shabos plis :'(**


	2. La nueva

**Holiz!, vi un fic llamado ''Notiz Me Senpai'' y me dio un paro cardíaco más o menos, creí que me habían plagiado el fic :u pero no... era una noticia (?) Como sea, casi muero D:**

**Con respecto a Notice Me Senpai (MI Notice Me Senpai :v) ya se me ocurrió una nueva trama más ''adaptable'' y con más historia que el Notice Me Senpai que aún no borro; pero les diré la verdad, no sé cuando borraré el fic, no sé cuando subiré la nueva historia (Así que no voy a asegurarles que la subiré mañana, la semana que viene o qué se yo)y mucho menos la tengo escrita :u así que tendrán que aguantarme un cacho más.**

**PD: Si les ha ilusionado la foto de portada de este fic, sorry xD ahora lo cambié a un collage que hice cuando estaba en pedo, o sea siempre (?) **

**PD2: Si se fijan con atención en la imagen, verán a nuestro querido senior con pistola posando junto a Kaito ¡Gracias Senior con pistola, la FANRUBIUS ARMY te aprecia un chingo! **

**Como sea, ya... bajen y lean, a poco lo escribí en pedo :u bueno, sí. Pero lo hice por ustedes!**

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luka nyan?- inquirió la menor de pelo agua marino, al ver que su novia peli rosa había permanecido callada y con el ceño fruncido desde el incidente con Rin.

\- Me pasa de todo…- fue la recia respuesta que recibió Miku, cortesía de una Megurine enfadada

\- Oooh, que mala eres ¿No me vas a decir?- volvió a insistir la menor, intentando conseguir así que su novia le dijera la razón de sus problemas.

\- No lo haré- contestó Luka evadiendo la insistencia de la peliacua.

Miku refunfuñó fingiendo enfado; necesitaba saber qué era eso que a su peli rosa le producía malestar. Pero decidió abandonar el tema; pues a Luka le gustaba meditar en paz. Y como buena novia que era, la respetaría…

Podrían hablarlo en cualquier momento, cabe mencionar que vivían juntas en un departamento para ellas solas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano y se alistaron rápidamente para ir a clases. Pues no podían darse el lujo de atrasarse y traer consigo mala fama entre los alumnos, pues como eran parte del Consejo Estudiantil no podían traer malos ejemplos. Más que mal el reglamento del Consejo Estudiantil data que una sola imagen mala que des (por más ridícula que sea) y estás fuera.

Por fortuna llegaron sin mayor retraso, con unos diez minutos de ventaja.

Todo era normal, excepto que Luka aún seguía sin decirle a Miku la razón de su molestia.

Y eso a la menor le carcomía por dentro la curiosidad…

* * *

Llegaron a su curso; notando que sus compañeros ya estaban presentes.

Pero ese no era el caso, el verdadero caso es que no se les había ocurrido una mísera idea para ayudar a su amiga rubia para conquistar a una floja idiota.

Pero bueno, Luka no podía quejarse, se había visto embobada por cierta idiota pervertida la cual siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó, indicando que las clases comenzarían.

Y como siempre, los alumnos que faltaban por fin llegaron a clases, se sentaron en sus asientos y por último, llegó el profesor Kiyoteru, un hombre de unos treinta y pico de años, cabello castaño y lentes, sin olvidar su traje de oficina, pues era un hombre muy ordenado y elegante.

\- Buenos días clase- dijo el profesor rompiendo el hielo, en otras palabras, intentando captar la atención de sus alumnos -Hoy ha llegado una compañera nueva a nuestra clase; y les pido por favor que sean amables con ella- y ese comentario bastó para cumplir su cometido de atraer a sus alumnos -Reciban con una cálida bienvenida a Masuda san- y el hombre hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole a la compañera nueva que entrara al curso.

Y los estudiantes de aquel curso de tercero quedaron anonadados al vislumbrar la belleza que la nueva alumna atraía, tanto hombres como mujeres quedaron impresionados al ver ese sedoso y largo cabello rubio, su dotado cuerpo y esos hechizantes ojos azules. Más de uno dejó de pestañear para no perderse ni un segundo la hermosa vista de la joven en frente.

\- Masuda san, ¿Podría hacernos el favor de presentarse?- inquirió el profesor expectante, y la joven no dudó un segundo y sonrió confiada, enseñando un colmillo sobresaliente. Ocasionando suspiros entre la muchedumbre de adolescentes hormonados

\- Soy Masuda Lily, tengo 18 años y pues... ¿Debo decir que siempre he vivido aquí o qué?- esto último ocasionó risa en todo el curso.

Sin embargo, no podría decirse lo mismo en Luka.

Ya conocía a Lily ¡Por supuesto que conocía a Lily!

Recordaba muy bien cuando en la primaria la molestaba y en el kínder la empujaba del tobogán ¡Recordaba perfectamente a esa rubia idiota!

Frunció el ceño automáticamente, cosa que Miku notó. La Hatsune le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició discretamente la mano. Logrando exitosamente calmarla un poco.

Sin embargo, _¿Logrará estar calmada por mucho tiempo sabiendo que aquella rubia sería su nueva compañera?_

* * *

Sonó el timbre del receso, y antes de que pudiesen dirigirse a hablar con Rin, Miku y Luka fueron abordadas por alguien más, alguien del cual la peli rosa disgustaba enormemente.

\- ¡Alto ahí!- rugió una fémina a sus espaldas, Miku y Luka se dieron la vuelta encarando a la persona que las llamaba. Y fue desagradable ver que era Lily, la misma rubia que jugaba rudo con la peli rosa desde años memorables

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- inquirió la Megurine, visiblemente molesta. Pero lejos de que ofendiera a Lily, eso la hizo reír

\- Jaja, ¿No vas a cambiar tu seriedad, Luka nyan?- respondió Lily mofándose de la Megurine, de buena gana además -que yo recuerde eras toda una gatita asustada, recuerdo que una vez te empujé del tobogán y...- Lily echó a reír a carcajadas, sin acabar su frase -¡Tú reacción fue tan, Jajaja, tan épica que me iba a morir!- y la rubia señaló acosadoramente a la peli rosa

\- ¿Y tú no dejarás de ser idiota?- arremetió la Megurine

\- Touché- finalizó la alumna nueva; señalando a Luka con ambas manos entrecerrando sus ojos.

Y Miku rio ante la reacción de Lily; sin duda no veía el porqué del disgusto de Luka hacia Lily ¡Se notaba a kilómetros que era buena gente!

Pero Luka solo bufó fastidiada, y prosiguió - Dinos de una vez ¿Qué quieres?-

-¡Ah, cierto!- exclamó Lily recordando de golpe a qué se debía su interrupción - Solo pasaba por aquí para preguntarles algo importante. E inmediatamente luego de preguntar aquello dibujó una felina sonrisa - ¿Ya son pareja ustedes?-

Y al instante, Luka palideció. Era un iceberg humano más o menos.

Y Miku notó su tensión, pero lejos de preocuparse, sonrió ampliamente -¡Claro que sí!- contestó la menor efusivamente ¿Para qué negar ser la novia de un bombón como la Megurine?

Y esa respuesta fue suficiente para Lily, ya tenía material extra para molestar a Luka

\- Apuesto mi pellejo a que la dominante eres tú, pequeña- dijo Lily burlándose directamente de Luka.

\- Bueno, s-

\- ¡No lo es!- interrumpió Luka a Miku, sin permitir que Lily supiera mucho - ¡En fin, ya será mejor irnos, Miku!- y sin esperar respuesta de la menor, la tomó de la mano y prácticamente se la llevó arrastrando. Alejándose de la metiche de Lily.

* * *

Luego de que las clases finalizaran, Luka se dirigió al Consejo Estudiantil sin la efusiva compañía de su novia. Pero no era por otra cosa más que a Miku le tocaban las compras de víveres y esas cosas, mientras que Luka debía quedarse para acabar aquel papeleo que la mortificaba cada vez que podía.

Entró al salón del Consejo e inmediatamente se sentó en la silla frete a ese extenso escritorio poblado de documentos. Suspiró un poco, y comenzó a escribir en los documentos... cosas del Consejo.

Y de pronto, ni bien pasaron cinco minutos y alguien ya tocaba la puerta. Luka respondió con un ''Pase'' y la persona detrás de la puerta obedeció.

Y cuando la Megurine levantó su vista del escritorio para ofrecer su ayuda se llevó la gran sorpresa de que era nada más ni nada menos que Lily Masuda quien estaba frente a ella en el salón

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- explotó la Megurine, su ira hacia Lily no se la quitaba nadie. La joven rubia sonrió socarronamente mientras enseñaba ese colmillo suyo

\- Vaya, ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? Luka nyan...- respondió la Masuda aún mofándose de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil

\- No vengas con eso, tú solo eres una rata que viene a molestar únicamente- refutó Luka

\- Jajaja, siempre a la defensiva- rio la rubia, y con su mano fingió apartarse una lágrima del ojo - Como sea, necesito un favor tuyo- esto último dijo con seriedad en su voz, hasta sus ojos reflejaban su determinación. Cosa rara, según Luka.

\- Depende que sea- respondió Luka, siendo distante a esa rubia

\- Quiero que me pongas de kouhai a esta chica- dijo Lily y le enseñó su celular, en la pantalla se reflejaba la foto que, parecía recién tomada, en la que aparecía una joven de pelo verde y corto, hasta los hombros. Estaba de perfil hablando con unos amigos, un rubio y un peli morado. Luka ya conocía a los chicos, sin embargo a la chica que era enfocada específicamente no.

\- ¿Quién es?- inquirió la peli rosa

\- No lo sé- respondió Lily, haciendo que a Luka se le hiciera una mueca de ira y confusión

\- ¿¡Entonces cómo pretendes que te ayude!?-

\- Solo, búscala, pregúntale su nombre y dile que será mi kouhai, no es difícil-

\- Agh, ¿Y por qué diablos voy a ayudarte?- inquirió Luka, cosa que Lily ya lo veía venir

\- Si me ayudas, no volveré a molestarte como en el kínder- y Lily estiró su mano, dispuesta a que Luka aceptara su oferta.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Luka se lo parecía pensar; y cuando al fin se convenció, estrechó su mano con la de Lily.

Cerrando un trato el cual ambas esperaban cumplir

* * *

**Hola, te hablo a ti. Si, a ti, la persona que lee esta pendejad- digo, anuncio! ¿Cuál te gustaría que sea el nuevo fic de FanRubius? **

**¿Un fic de Yuru Yuri?**

**¿Un fic de Free- Iwatobi... bla... bla... bla? **

**¿Un fic de K-ON? (Otra vez...) **

**Oshea, que pedoh, moriré ignorada, a que sí TmT **

**Farthaz: **Oye, tranquila hermana te agarrará algo. Y pues, ya veré si tengo ganas de escribir lemon, ¿Ronronea para mí no fue suficiente ya? Como sea, intenta convencerme y veré qué hago (?) Saludos!

**KingLow12: **¡Miren, ese niño tiene senos de cupcakes! Vamos a pegarle con una toalla *Lo persigue ¡Ven aquí, señorita! xD okey, no sé si leerás esto, pero o qué pedo, volverás a comentar sin leer :u ¿Te molesta que suba muchos fics? Baia Baia :u no lo sabía... y sí tengo clases! Pero me gustan los reviews, son como la droooga... okno, soné como un turrito drogado xD Y pues, no sé qué responder a tu pregunta, pues es muy narcicista xD jejejeje como sea, no entendí nada de tu review, solo contesto cosas random mai frend xD Saludos!

**IloveyugiohGX93: **I like it too ewe (No pienses mal xD ggg) Bye!

**Kotobuki Meiko: **Holaaaaaa :D ok, cuanta emoción (?) En fin, no puedo creer que hayas leído el capítulo (y tampoco puedo creer que no me hayas dicho lo de los guiones largos ._. ¿Eres la verdadera Kotobuki Meiko? ¿O un fake? e.e) Como sea, igual ni sé como hacerlos (Parece que estoy usando una PC de la NASA o algo así, porque no entiendo ni miercoles XD) y no sabía que preferías esos géneros :o oshea, quedé como ''¡Woow!''... sí, esa fue mi reacción cortita ._. y pos nada más que decir, saludos! (Y espero la continuación del fic con Autora san) ewe Bye!

**Shinobukun: **¡Nada de lemon pa'ti! *Le disparan tambien. Una cosa, lamento haber tardado uwu y pues, tambie lamento tentarlos, ya cambié la portada con varias fotos de Miku y LUka, y si le das click a la imagen encontrarás a un señor con pistola posando con Kaito ewe y me encanta que Miku sea la activa (a veces) le da ''sabor'' a un fic xD y pues, ya veremos como se conocieron, pero hasta entonces... ¡Relleno! El mundo se consume en relleno el relleno es relleno, relleno, relleno, relleno, relleno, relleno, aprende algo relleno- MC Relleno (?) Saludos!

**DannaPaola: **Obviamente por eso... ¡PORQUE ESTE FIC ES RIKOLINO, DUUUUUUUH! Okey, ya cálmate FanRubius 'tas bien loca :v y las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, así que no me jodas! ¡Ya cálmate FanRubius, no seas loquilla! Y ahora que me acuerdo no actualicé el fic dramatico ahre :v En fin ¿Pocky Game? No thanks, tengo el estómago sensible (¡En serio! No puedo ni tomarme mi chocolatada en paz TmT ay sí, la adolescente que sigue tomando chocolatada con zucaritas, ay ay) :v Saludos!

**Eliza: **Mmm, alguien más que quiere lemon... sería una pena que... a FanRubius... se le antoje matar un personaje... ¡FATALITY! *Khé? y lo de Rin tienes razón, debe aprender a tocar la puerta con hamor (?) y a conquistar Idio- digo SeeUs! Si, eso quería decir, en fin, sigue esperando el lemon gggg ¡Saludos! *Arcoiris gay

**Ako: **Me alegro... que... TE GUSTEEEEEE! Okno, demasiada emoción (?) y no lo dejaré incompleto, no desesperes ché... chééé! Saludos!

**Nelsykp: **¿¡Alguien dijo lemon!? ¡Deme diez plox!- Alguien en busca de fanservice (?) ¿Viste? :( es tristi porque no me dejan escribir nada sin que tenga que haber toques subiditos de tono umu y me alegra que hayas descubierto que rikolino era lemon :v o quizás no, ya veré ewe ¿Miku dominante= Miku sádica? ¿Wut? Aunque sí, tiene pinta... ya veremos, Nos vemos! PD: Forra! (Es broma) ¿Por qué borraste tu fic? A mi me gustaba D: aunque sea pudiste darme una razón TmT

**Vixo: **¿Alivio? No veo muchos fics dramaticos :v oshea, algunitos... pero no tantos (?) como sea, sí, este fic es sencillo porque quería saltar el rollo de tener que hacer un fic ya muy leído :u además, quería hacer una versión de cómo habían terminado enamorandose las parejas que amamos XD y no es coincidencia lo del ''nyan'' es falta de imaginación XD (Ahre) Saludos!


End file.
